vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Time VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Authorized for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in Whole or in Part of this Videocassette is Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection * The Tigger Movie * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot Join Us After the Feature * After the Feature, Be Sure to Catch the Hilarious Performance of in a Disney Classic, 'Pepino's Show'. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney Presents *"Pecos Bill" Roy Rogers and Trigger the Smartest Horse in the Movies *"Johnny Appleseed" Dennis Day *"Little Toot" Andrews Sisters *"Trees" Fred Waring and his Pennsylvanians *"Bumble Boogie" Freddy Martin *"Blame it on the Samba" Ethel Smith *"Wintertime" Frances Langford *"Melody Time" Buddy Clark - Master of Ceremonies *With: Bob Nolan and the Sons of the Pioneers, The Dinning Sisters, Bobby Driscoll, Luana Patten, Laverne Andrews, Maxene Andrews, Patty Andrews, Pat Brady, Pinto Colvig, Hugh Farr, Lloyd Perryman, Tim Spencer *Color by Technicolor *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Ted Sebern *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Foreign Supervisor: Jack Cutting *Color Timer: George Cave *Copyright MCMXLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12937 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Story And Styling: Winston Hibler, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Homer Brightman, Ken Anderson, Ted Sears, Joe Rinaldi, Bill Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore, John Walbridge, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *"Little Toot" by: Hardie Gramatky *Folklore Consultant: Carl Carmer *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams Studios, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Ed Aardal, Cliff Nordberg, Marvin Woodward, Don Lusk, Rudy Larriva, Bob Cannon, Hal Ambro *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Hugh Hennesy, Ken O'Connor, Al Zinnen, Don Griffith, Mac Stewart, Lance Nolley, Bob Cormack, Thor Putnam, Don Da Gradi, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color & Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, Dick Kelsey *Background: Art Riley, Ralph Hulett, Merle Cox, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Dick Anthony, Ed Starr, Claude Coats, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Music: Eliot Daniel, Paul J. Smith *Musical Direction: Eliot Daniel, Ken Darby *Associate: Paul Smith *Special Arrangements by: Al Sack and Vic Schoen *Songs by: Kim Gannon, Ray Gilbert, Allen Wrubel, Bennie Benjamin, Walter Ken, Johnny Lange, Bobby Worth, George Weiss *Spanish Version Lyrics by: Edmundo Santos *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Produced by: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney *Cartoon Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Jack Kinney *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *Melody Time The End A Walt Disney Production Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Production Category:THX